Tug, you said ONCE
by HPJellicleCat
Summary: Tugger finds himself wanting Misto and thinks it's just him 'wanting what he can't have'. But when the feelings still don't go away, he finds himself in a very un-Tugger-like state of confusion. Tugger/Misto SLASH. Rated M for language & sexual content.
1. The Beginning

**My first attempt at a fanfic, don't be too harsh! But by all means, read and review, I'm open for critique. =)  
**

**Tugger's POV **

_I am absolutely amazing, I know I am_. I smiled slightly, as conformation in the form of four little kittens raced towards me.

Etcetera wrapped her small arms around my left leg. "Tuggy!" she squealed as Electra jumped onto my other leg. Victoria smiled at me, but didn't make a move to come towards me, just sitting there elegantly, that was so like her. Jemima sat in front of me as well.

"What are you doing, Tuggy?" Electra asked sweetly.

"Thinking," I smiled seductively at her.

I saw a light pink blush colour her cheeks, just visible under the fur.

"What about?"

_Ahhh those kittens, they never stopped asking questions._

"You," I winked flirtatiously.

I inwardly smiled as she blushed even more and looked down.

"What about ME, Tuggy?" came Etcetera's squeaky voice.

"Of course! I'm thinking about all four of you."

Etcetera blushed slightly, a small squeak escaping her lips, but neither Victoria, nor Jemima had any reaction to that.

"Oh please," came a soft voice from my left, "they're only kits '_Tuggy_'."

I turned and laughed at the small mostly black cat.

"They like it; who am I to deny them their…_pleasures._" I purred softly towards him.

Mistoffelees just rolled his eyes and walked away.

I didn't really care though, because at that moment Bombalurina walked past.

"Hey, Bombi!" I called out to her.

**Misto's POV**

I watched him from afar, chatting up Bombalurina, with envy. The way he was so at ease with the Queens and the kittens, the way he strutted about so casually, entrancing every female Jellicle he happened to pass, his slightly annoying self-confidence…

I sighed, walking towards the small clearing that I'd become quite fond of visiting in my spare time.

I leant, with my back against a tree, and held up my paws, letting electricity spark between them.

Immediately, I heard a squeal coming from the path I'd just taken.

"Toffy," Jemima asked innocently, "Can you show me some magic?"

I let out a sarcastic sigh, before smiling widely; I never had been able to resist the little kit's adorable innocence. "Of course, Jemi, what do you want to see?"

And then she was off, requesting I show her all her favourite tricks, the disappearing, conjuring, electricity, EVERYTHING!

By the end I felt slightly worn out from all the magic, but I was smiling as I watched her giggling, rolling around on the ground with joy.

"Thanks, Toffy, you're the best." She nuzzled my chest affectionately.

I laughed softly and nuzzled her lightly.

She was walking away when she paused, turning around. "Toffy, I think you're_ much_ better than Tuggy, no matter _what _Etcetera and Electra say."

She smiled at me and turned, practically bouncing, back towards her friends.

I blushed lightly, a smile creeping across my face. Jemima was one cute kitten. I'd been quite close to her ever since I can remember. She was almost like a niece or younger sister of sorts.

I sat there, still feeling slightly fatigued from over-using my magic.

My mind went back to Tugger, the way he strutted about.

I stood up, deciding to try to replicate his unique walking style.

I made my way from one tree, back to the other, again…and again…and again.

I heard a chuckle from behind me. "You're doing it wrong,"

I jumped five feet in the air, landing on all fours, with perfect precision, facing the cat who had just frightened me. I hissed, raising a paw, lightning flashing menacingly.

"Woah, woah, woah! Calm down, kitty."

And who should it be, but the Rum Tum Tugger himself?

"I'm a CAT, not a KITTY." I scowled, but straightened up anyway.

Tugger laughed, a low sound in the back of his throat that, for some reason, sent pleasant shivers up my spine. I ignored the feeling and fixed him with a glare as he swaggered towards me with that _annoying _ease.

"What do you want, Tugger?" I sighed, exasperatedly.

**Tugger's POV**

I just stood in front of him instead of answering. He raised one delicate eyebrow, questioningly.

_Wow, he looks _incredibly _sexy like that…_

I froze, why had I just thought that?

I realized, with slight embarrassment, that I was staring at Mistoffelees. I cleared my throat, trying to remember why I'd come in the first place.

"Umm, Jemima was looking for you."

He looked up at me and stepped backwards slightly, obviously uncomfortable with the close proximity of our bodies.

"Okay, thanks…" and with that, he turned and walked away.


	2. A Night To Remember

**SEXUAL CONTENT! It's not THAT bad, really...but, just a warning. =)**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the characters or CATS!

**Tugger's POV**

He still wasn't exactly sure what had changed that day; all he knew was that he couldn't shake that odd feeling in his chest whenever Mistoffelees was around.

And it didn't help when Mistoffelees stole his fans.

"TOFFY!" Jemima encircled her small arms around his slender waist.

"Hey, Jemi," he nuzzled her softly, affectionately.

"Can you perform for us?" Electra asked happily.

He blushed slightly, "I'd really rather no-"

"_Please?" _Etcetera pouted.

He laughed slightly, "Okay, fine."

And then he was off, prancing around, pausing in those graceful poses, shooting lightning from his fingertips and throwing those small seductive smiles my way.

I had been thinking about it and finally came to a conclusion.

The Rum Tum Tugger always wanted what he couldn't have, and well…I _am_ the Rum Tum Tugger. SO, if I COULD have Mistoffelees, I wouldn't WANT him anymore.

I smiled at my own brilliance and decided to do it right after his 'performance'. So, I waited patiently, and when he was finished, I pulled him off to the side.

"I have to talk to you," I put on my most alluring voice.

Mistoffelees nodded slowly. "A little bit later? I have to talk to Victoria and I'm SO tired." He moaned slightly.

I imagined the sound of him moaning like that beneath me…except this time for a different reason…

"Sure, come around to my den, later."

Mistoffelees nodded. "See you then."

He then turned and walked towards his sister.

I watched as he walked away; the way his small black behind swayed ever-so-slightly as he moved.

I shook my head, trying to shake away the thoughts.

_Wow, this better happen tonight…  
_

Later that night, I was lying on my makeshift bed, with my head resting on my paws, waiting for Mistoffelees. I was facing the door, in order to see him when he walked in.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked a voice from behind me.

I jumped and faced the cat, hissing.

When I saw that it was Mistoffelees, I straightened up. "Oh…hi..."

Mistoffelees giggled slightly. "That's payback for earlier."

"But…how did you…I didn't see you come in."

Mistoffelees raised one small eyebrow. "Aren't you the one who helped with me teleportation? I'm a magician, Tugger, remember?"

"Oh…right…" I frowned ever-so-slightly.

"So, why am I here?"

"Err…" I hesitated slightly. We were pretty good friends, and I was one of the only people he actually talked to; me, Victoria and Jemima.

He watched me expectantly and I quickly regained my composure, my easy, seductive smile slipping back onto my face.

"Well…the Rum Tum Tugger always wants what he can't have."

A look of confusion passed over Mistoffelees face. "And what exactly is it that you can't have?"

Stupid cat, couldn't he read my body language.

I walked closer to him so that we were only about an inch apart. "You," I breathed.

Mistoffelees sighed, placed his paws on my chest and pushed me away.

"Seriously, Tugger, what is it?"

I frowned slightly. "I'm serious."

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes. "Okay, when you decide to tell me what it REALLY is, let me know." And with that, Mistoffelees vanished into thin air.

I scowled, why didn't he believe me?

**Misto's POV**

Tugger had practically been stalking me for the past few weeks. It seemed like everywhere I went, he was there. I saw him watching me, following me, trying not to let me see him.

Finally, one night, he actually tried talking to me.

He swaggered over to me when I was alone in my den.

"Soooo…" he started, "You know…I WAS being serious when we talked last time."

I sighed. "Yeah, fine, I believe you, but what on Earth do you expect ME to do about it? What CAN I do about it?"

I immediately knew that was the wrong thing to say. Tugger smiled a seductive little grin and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"I know of one solution," he whispered in my ear.

The slight shivers that went down my spine obviously didn't go unnoticed, I saw him smile.

I sighed. "I dunno, Tugger." I told him, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

Tugger pouted, looking at me with pleading eyes. "Aw, come on…_please_? _Once_, just _once,_"

I was slightly stunned; I'd never seen Tugger beg for anything before.

"Would it make you stop following me?" I chuckled at the surprised look on his face, "Yes, I realized. I'm afraid you're not all too good at being inconspicuous."

Tugger laughed aloud. "Right, well…sorry. And yes, it will."

I sighed once again, deciding to give in. "Okay, fine."

Tugger smiled gleefully and I inwardly smirked, I wasn't going to let him get the better of me.

I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "However, I don't exactly…_appreciate _being dominated…" I pushed Tugger against the wall, "_I'm _the dominant one." I finished, just before kissing him full on the lips.

I had the satisfaction of seeing Tugger's surprised expression right before he pushed off and pinned _me _against the wall.

"Oh?" he asked softly, "We'll see about that."

And then he was running his paws down my chest, trailing kisses all over my neck. I found myself melting under his simple touch.

"_Tug," _I felt him smile slightly against my skin.

Small moans escaped my mouth, and I realized I was giving up.

_No, I will _not _be dominated!_

**Tugger's POV**

Suddenly, he pressed all his body weight on mine, forcing me backwards. He pushed me forcefully on the bed and brought his lips crashing down on mine. When we separated, I gasped.

"Okay, no," I began, "There's no way I'm letting you-"

My words were cut off as Mistoffelees' tail ran up my inner thigh, getting closer to…

My eyes rolled back as a passionate fire smouldered within me.

_What on Earth was this cat doing to me?_

Mistoffelees' paw trailed along my chest, claws lightly grazing my skin as his tail made its way further and further up my thigh.

_How on Earth…?_

I came to the conclusion that he was using magic, and I thought it was unfair.

"Stop cheating," I managed to get out. "You're not allowed to use magic."

Mistoffelees chuckled softly. "I'm not using _any _magic, Tug…"

_Tug…?_

I liked that, and I wasn't quite sure why…

However, I was immediately distracted by Mistoffelees lips, which were leaving a trail of kisses all the way from my neck, down my chest, towards my…

Once again, I felt my breath catch in my chest, my heart beat 50 times faster…

"Misto-" I moaned, not even able to finish his name.

He came back up to whisper in my ear, "Misto, huh?"

I could hear his ragged, sexy breathing and it only made my need turn even crazier.

He continued to kiss me, reaching a specific spot on my neck that also made me scream in satisfaction. I bit down on my lip, trying to suppress the yowls of pleasure that were still coming out.

Misto smiled against my fur. "Soft spot there, Tug?" he whispered.

My body trembled against, and I arched my back as intense waves of pleasure rolled over me.

The rest of it was a blur of sheer bliss…


	3. One More Time?

**First of all, thank you to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot to me. Especially, considering this is my first fanfic.**

N e k o S o d a, **HAHA! Yes, the understanding of the title...=) **

SensesFaillxx, **thank you so much for inspiring me to continue this story. =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CATS! **

So here goes, Chapter 3. PLEASE R&R!

**Tugger's POV**

I don't know what it is about that small black cat, but there is SOMETHING I can't quite put my paw on…

It might be the way he looks, petite and wide-eyed, with ebony coloured fur. It could be the way he makes me feel all hot and bothered with just a slight glance in my direction. It's probably the way his soft laugh and innocent smile make my heart beat fifty times faster than it usually does. But I'm SURE it's the way he speaks and acts towards me, teasing and shy at the same time.

I really don't know what to do…I thought if I had him, this silly infatuation would just disappear…but it's actually gotten stronger…

So, I thought maybe if I just stayed away from him, I'd get over it…nah-uh, another failed attempt, it just made me want him MORE.

I couldn't take it any longer, I just couldn't. I snuck into his den one night, when everyone was asleep.

"Misto?" I whispered.

"Tug?" a surprised voice answered my own, "What are you doing here?"

I could just imagine the way his eyebrow would delicately float up higher towards the top of his forehead, full pink lips parted slightly in surprise.

He walked out of the shadows and I saw that this was, indeed, the composition of his face.

I felt my breath catch I my chest. He was so beautiful…

Without even thinking, I closed the distance between us, pressing my lips against his. I lightly traced his bottom lip with my tongue and he gasped slightly, giving me an opening into his mouth. I explored the wonders of his mouth; tongue lightly grazing his teeth, his gums…there was a slight taste of rat, probably what he'd had for dinner, and this wonderful taste that was so _Misto, _I couldn't quite put my paw on it…something lovely and exhilarating, like a breath of fresh air on a hot summers day.

I felt his paws against my chest, feeling the electricity between us, invigorating and exciting my senses. But then it actually started to hurt, and I realized he was actually producing lightning from his paws, which were lying against my chest. I gasped, and he pushed me away.

His expression was guarded, but I could see a hint of amusement shining in his eyes.

"Tug, you said _once._" He said sternly.

"But you kissed me _back!_" I pleaded, "I know you want to." I winked playfully at him.

He sighed. "I didn't _kiss you back _I was trying to get you _off _me."

I smirked. "Sure,"

He rolled his eyes, making the excitement that had just settled in my stomach start bubbling again.

"Tug, what exactly do you want from me?"

It was my turn to sigh. "I don't even know, myself, Misto. All I know is that I can't get you off my mind. _Please," _I begged, "I _really really _need you, Misto."

Once again, Misto sighed. "Tug, go play with Bombalurina or something, stop messing about with me. This is purely physical need, you can get it with anyone else, why bother me?"

"But Bombi is _nothing _compared to you, Misty. This is NOT just physical; I enjoy your company as well." I scowled at the look on his face, "Come _on!_" I pouted, "One more time?"

"First of all, don't call me Misty. And second, no. Tug, you said _once._" He repeated.

"No, _you," _I sulked, "I'm not going to give up that easily, you know. Be prepared to argue all night."

**Misto's POV**

Oh he meant it…that Tugger really _wasn't _going to give up easily.

I sighed, after arguing for hours with the same argument, _Tug, you said once. _"You're persistent, I'll give you that."

He grinned. "See? I knew there were SOME things you liked about me."

I rolled my eyes. "Tug, there are MANY things I like about you, but that doesn't mean we're doing it again."

"C'mon," Tugger whispered, looking up at me from under long golden lashes, "tell me why not. What's your reason?"

I gulped, not liking the feelings my heart insisted on making me realize.

_Oh those eyes…those golden eyes…and that mane of fur…honey-coloured, sun kissed, so gorgeous….so alluring…_

I took a deep breath, looking away from his penetrating gaze.

"There are lots of reasons." I insisted.

"Oh?" he asked, feigning surprise, "Well let's focus on why we _should._"

I sighed, looking back at him. "And why should we, Tug?"

He smiled seductively, and once again fixed me with an insightful stare. "_Well," _he began, "first of all, I'm hot and you like me, I know you do. Second, you're cute and I like you, you know I do. Thirdly, you _want _me, we _satisfy _each other. And lastly, I'm _craving _your touch right now." He pouted slightly, giving me a look that made me stop breathing.

I started to feel light-headed and tried to remind myself to keep breathing. I looked down and let out a long breath, trying to calm my mad impulse to jump him right there, right then.

When I looked up again, he was right in front of me, so close that I could easily count each individual whisker.

"Tug," I whispered, staring at his lips.

I watched as they lowered, coming closer towards mine. The contact was blissful; my mind quickly lost its train of thought.

I knew I'd lost, there was no way I could resist him any longer.

"Tug, you said _once._" I whispered feebly against his lips, knowing my words would make no difference.

I was right; all he did was smile and kiss me again. And then I was lost.

**Okay, so that's kinda the end...i didn't want it to be too long, but i'm not sure if i should write a bit more...**

**I'm thinking i'll probably do an epilogue or something of that sort...let me know what you think i should do. =)**

**THANK YOU! XD**


	4. Shit, she's onto us!

**Okaaay, so I decided to do a few more chapters showing the Jellicles' reactions. =) And THEN i'll do an epilogue. =)**

**Does that make you happy? =D**

**Thanks, to EVERYONE who reviewed, or favourited it, or even just read it, it really means a lot to me. =)**

**NyokaDelFanfiction, DontBeAZombie and FantabulousMe THANK YOU! Yes, I wrote more just for you. ^.^**

**And once again, SensesFaillxx, THANKYOU! You've been so nice to me, I really appreciate it. =)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own CATS!**

So, here's Chapter 4. =) Please R&R. Reviews make my DAY. XD

**Misto's POV**

Tugger came to me almost every night after that, but now he didn't even have to ask. We'd enjoy some _physical _pleasures and then lie there until the break of dawn, perfectly content to just be in each other's arms, until he left before anyone else got up.

At first, I honestly wasn't sure what it was I felt for Tug. Perhaps, it was just the satisfaction of knowing I had Tugger, _the _Rum Tum Tugger, wrapped around my finger…not literally, of course, I don't have fingers…but I got the feeling that it was more than that.

It may have been the way he smiled, all dazzling white teeth and full pink lips. It could have been that he would push aside all his fan girls if I so much as uttered his name. It was probably because _he _came to _me _and not the other way around_. _But I'm pretty darn sure it was because I was in love with him.

"Hey, Toffy," Etcetera pouted, interrupting my train of thought, "Tugger's been _weird _lately…and you're his friend, right? Electra and I thought you might know why."

I laughed unsteadily. "Don't know what you're talking about!"

I didn't exactly know how long we'd been sneaking around for, probably a few months, but we thought we'd been good, that no one had noticed; well…apparently not.

_Oh well, it's only Etcetera and Electra. Trust _them _to notice anything different about Tugger._

But they weren't the only one to realize that his attention was directed elsewhere. Soon, Munkustrap and Bombalurina were bombarding me with questions as well.

"Tugger's been a bit off lately-"

"Thought you might know-"

"He's your good friend-"

"Quite unusual, really-"

I didn't know what to say; I just answered with the same thing, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

But apparently, this argument wasn't going too well…or so I found out when Bombalurina cornered me one evening in one of the more secluded parts of the junkyard.

"Tell me what you did to Tugger! Tell me what's wrong with him!" she snarled, obviously pissed off by Tugger's personality change.

"Look, I don't know. Did you ever think maybe he's just not interested in you anymore?"

Bombalurina laughed harshly. "I'm the most desired cat in the junkyard, other than Tugger himself, of course. Why _wouldn't _he want me? That would be illogical."

I laughed nervously. "I don't know. Why don't you talk to _him _instead of _me._"

_That was obviously the wrong thing to say…_I thought as her claws reached out towards my face.

**Tugger's POV**

When I saw them, Bombalurina had him cowering against the wall, her claws extracted, about to graze his perfectly soft cheek.

"BOMBI!" I called cheerfully, trying to avert her attention to someone else, i.e. me.

Apparently, this worked, because she turned around and smiled at me. "HEY TUGGY!"

I internally cringed. Oh man…._Tuggy _was only okay with the kits, not a grown Queen.

She sauntered over to me and I could tell she was trying to look sexy; emphasis on TRYING.

Maybe it was because I was attracted to Toms now…no wait…I wasn't…I was only attracted to Misto…okay…now this is confusing…

I watched as she trailed a paw down my chest. "How have you been?"

I gently grabbed her paw and put it lightly down at her side. "Very well, thank you. And you, Bombi?"

I wasn't really paying attention to her answer, my mind was focused on the little black cat who was still just STANDING there, with his back against the wall.

I kept trying to send him telepathic messages, telling him to just leave and let ME deal with her.

Eventually, he stood up and started walking away. Unfortunately, the only exit was past me and Bombi. As he walked past he nodded slightly to Bombi.

"Speak to you later,"

But she reached out and grabbed his arm with her paw, stopping him.

Her eyes flickered between us. "What is it about this cat," she squeezed Misto's arm tighter and he gasped; I flinched. "That makes you so different? What about him made you change?"

_Oh shit…she's onto us…._


	5. Confessions

**Slight course language in this one...**

**Okay, like I've said many times before, THANK YOU to all the reviewers, it really means a lot to me. =)**

**OH! And i'm sorry Bombi was such a bitch in Chapter 4...it just came out...like word vomit. =D**

**...that was weird...**

**ANYWAY!...**

NyokaDelFanfiction, i'm glad you didn't ACTUALLY jump into the computer. XD

N e k o S o d a, HumanGuineapig, DontBeAZombie, TeenageMutantNinjaHamster, FantabulousMe, THANK YOU! XD

MistoFan10, uhhh...sorry? . I apologise if you don't like it...I just think they make a cute couple. =) Once again...sorry. =L And thanks for the compliment on my writing. =)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CATS.**

Aaaaand, here's Chapter 5. =D

**Tugger's POV**

I was struggling to keep my temper down, to keep my voice level. "Bombi…just let him go…" I spitted out through my teeth.

She eyed me curiously and let him go, crossing her arms across her chest. "But you have to tell me….we were best friends, Tug, and then you just STOP seeing me, all of a sudden?"She sounded genuinely upset. "And all I know is that this _cat _has something to do with it!"

I glanced awkwardly at Misto. "Bombi…" I sighed, "I'm gay…Misto and I are….mates…"

She stepped back, surprise evident on her face. "_What?" _she asked, shocked.

"We're _gay._" I repeated, slower this time.

And then she did the last thing I would _ever _expect her to do- she hugged me. She purred, nuzzling my neck.

It was now my turn to look confused. "What?"

She exhaled, smiling widely. "Munk and I thought you'd been kidnapped and you were an imposter." She looked down shyly, "And we thought maybe Mistoffelees was working for Macavity." She mumbled towards the ground.

I heard a giggle of laughter and turned to see my lover, giggling uncontrollably, on his back. I smiled affectionately, god, he was so gorgeous.

"Bombi," Misto finally gasped out, "Why on _Earth _would I work for Macavity?"

"Yeah," I laughed, "Misto is probably one of the cats _most _against Macavity."

Bombi laughed nervously. "Yeah…I knew it was silly…"

"So, wait….you have no problem with….this?" I gestured towards my boyfriend.

She laughed. "Of course not! It was Munk that came up with the idea of the imposter…he really convinced me…" she frowned, "Sorry I believed him so easily."

I grinned. "No probs, Bombi." I draped one arm casually over Bombalurina's shoulder while the other arm was wrapped around Misto's waist, holding him close to me. I saw him tense, wide, innocent-looking eyes staring up at me with a pleading look.

I groaned, leaning down and kissing his neck gently. "_Stop it,_" I whispered against his fur, "We have _company."_

He smiled slightly, mischievously, trailing his hand down my back, finally letting it rest _right _above my ass.

I moaned. One touch, that was all, one touch, and I was gone…

But before I could turn and jump him right then, right there, he took his hand away and his eyes moved, resting, instead, on Bombalurina.

She was uncomfortable, of course…I wasn't surprised…considering my little exchange with Misto. I grinned at her and she smirked.

"Are you two ever NOT touching each other?" she rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Sure…when we're around people who don't know."

"So some people DO know?" she questioned.

I hesitated slightly. "Jemima and Victoria know…and we're pretty sure Electra and Etcetera know SOMETHING'S going on…they just don't know what."

She nodded. "When are you gonna tell Munk?"

I sighed. "I don't know…"

She grimaced slightly. "I have a feeling he wouldn't take it so well…"

"No, I'm sure he'll be FINE with it!" Misto came in cheerfully, always optimistic.

I laughed and ruffled his fur slightly. "Oh, I don't know about Munk…"

Misto's eyes widened all of a sudden, and he pulled away from me involuntarily.

At that moment, Munkustrap came around the corner.

_Speak of the devil…_

**Misto's POV**

_Shit._

I gulped. Hopefully, Munk hadn't noticed me sneaking out of Tugger's grip.

I watched and waited. When he reached us, he raised his eyebrows. "Now what are you three doing out together?"

Bombi came to the rescue. "I was out with Tugger and we ran into Misto, thought we'd walk back together…" she purred slightly, putting on a very casual voice.

Luckily, Tugger still had his arm over her shoulders, so that made it slightly more believable.

Munkustrap's eyes narrowed. "And what exactly were _you _doing out all alone, Mistoffelees?"

_Shit…_

"Uhhh…"

_Think of something….quick, QUICK!_

I smiled at him. "I was just….practicing my magic."

Munkustrap raised his eyebrows, he obviously wasn't convinced. "Out here?"

"I prefer to do it by myself…in case something goes wrong…don't want anyone hurt…" I chuckle nervously.

His eyebrows sneak their way even closer to the top of his forehead. He glances at Tugger and Bombi. "Can you two leave us alone, please? I need to speak to Misto, _alone._"

_SHIT!_

Tugger obviously realized that something was wrong. The tone of Munk's voice was final, strong and strict. Tugger went all stiff, I could tell he was worried.

_Oh please, please don't do anything stupid, Tug, please, please, please!_

Tugger took a step closer to Munk, his face mouth set in a hard line. "Why?"

_SHIT! Too late…_

**Tugger's POV**

I knew it was stupid…but I couldn't just walk away and let Munk rip him to pieces.

I saw Misto glare at me; he was unhappy.

Munkustrap looked confused. "Why does that matter? I told you to leave."

My eyes widened in mock-innocence. "He's my _best friend_, Munk; I think I have a right to know."

He glowered at me. "We think he may be involved in some plans with Macavity." The words were forced out of his mouth, his lips barely moving.

Misto looked appropriately shocked, as though we hadn't heard this news before.

Then he started laughing again.

"Why on Earth would I be planning something with Macavity?"

Munkustrap frowned, obviously displeased with this reaction. "We have our reasons to believe this statement is true."

"Oh?" I said lightly, smirking at him, "And what would these reasons be?"

He sighed. "_Obviously, _you are not going to leave me alone until I've told you everything."

I sniggered. "You seem to finally be getting the measure of me, Munk."

He rolled his eyes. "_See? _That's the reason. You- you are. You've _changed _and it's because of _him._" He pointed in Misto's direction.

"And?" I asked, slightly raising my eyebrow, "That means he's with Macavity?"

"Well…it means that he could be manipulating you, making you change."

**Munk's POV**

Tugger laughed outright this time. "Oh please! Misto? Working for Macavity?"

_Misto…so he had a new nickname for him now too…_

My eyes narrowed dangerously. "_Yes. _He would be very valuable to Macavity, magic cats are hard to come across….they're very rare."

Tugger rolled his eyes. "Misto does _not _work for Macavity, Munk. I think I'd _know _if he was."

"Then how could he make you change like this?" I shot back, angrily.

"_Because…._he just _can._" Tugger's voice dripped with venom, "He can do…_amazing _things." The second part was said in a slightly fervent voice. I saw his skin flush pink, slightly, underneath his fur, his eyes suddenly change from their usual soft brown, to a hard, dark black, his lips turn up slightly at the corners….something was definitely up with them.

"Oh?" I asked, "And how is that? There's _something _going on, and mark my words, Tugger…I _will _find out what it is."

Tugger growled slightly, his face set into a mask of fierceness, his eyes filled with anger. ".Alone."

_What was this protectiveness? Where was it coming from?_

My eyes narrowed. "Why are you so protective of him, Tugger?"

"I'M _GAY, _MUNK! THAT'S WHY! HE'S MY _MATE!_"

_My own BROTHER was….was a…QUEER? No…I must have heard wrong…_

"What?" I ask, softly, weakly.

**Tugger's POV**

Instead of answering, I turn and grab Mistoffelees, who's been standing there silent and wide-eyed, and wrap my arm around his waist, bringing my lips down onto his.

I immediately forget my anger, I forget that this is just a demonstration. I feel my body getting hot, my mind going fuzzy…he reaches up on his toes, deepening the kiss, and I moan softly, so that only he can hear me, knowing perfectly well that noises only make him more erotic….

But then I hear Bombalurina cough…it was obviously a cough that was masking a laugh…I reluctantly break away from my lover, sighing slightly. I see his eyes twinkling mischievously…

_God…effing Munkustrap…delaying me of the pleasure that is my unfairly sexy boyfriend…_

When I look at Munkustrap, he's frowning; eyebrow's pulled together, the corners of his mouth turning downwards.

"Tugger…you can't be….it's just a phase…" he reassures himself, "Just a phase…"

I'm slightly amused. "Munk. This is legit- it's been going on for…months…"

His eyes widen. "_Shit!_"

Now _I _frown. _That _wasn't the reaction I was expecting.

**I'm sorry, i know Munk is a dickhead in this, but ehh...it just happened. We all love the drama. ;D**

**Okay...i need your advice now...do you think Munk should be ANGRY or HAPPY FOR HIM? I'm a little stuck. =L**

**SOOOOO, please leave a review and let me know what you think. =)**


	6. I Love You, Too

**I want to thank all my reviewers, once again, because it truely means a lot to me that you've taken the time to read AND review my story. =)**

**Special thanks to CrazyIndigoChild, you're review made me SMILE like hell. XD**

**And thank you to everyone who gave some advice on what should happen with Munk. =)**

**SensesFailllxx, I must mention you; thank you so much. XD You have really inspired me to continue with my story, i am very grateful for your attention. 3**

**This chapter contains MILD sexual content and some course language. =)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own CATS. .**

Okay, so here goes another chapter. =D

Please R&R! XD

**Tugger's POV**

_What the fuck was that about?_

I stared at Munkustrap, awaiting an explanation for his short outburst.

"You can't be….no way that's….Tugger…there is no way in the world you're gay." He was struggling to get his words out, obviously distressed.

I raised an eyebrow in suspicion…but that just didn't work on me…Misto was the only one who could pull off the raised-eyebrow-slightly-parted-lips-feigned-innocence thing.

I sighed slightly. "Would you like me to show you again?" I questioned, arms itching to reach out a wrap themselves around my boyfriend. Yes, I was only looking for a reason to touch Misto again, but that didn't mean that I couldn't use it as valid proof.

I saw Misto smirk out of the corner of my eye, obviously guessing my intentions. Bombalurina also looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"That won't be necessary." Munk said sharply.

"Munk…if you have a problem with my being gay, I'd prefer we discussed it now." I said cooly.

Munkustrap glared at me. "Being _gay _is against everything we Jellicles believe in." he snapped, "You are going to hide your…_gayness _from anyone else and you will STOP seeing each other. Am I understood?"

I stared at him in shock. He was asking me to give up my love and all he expected me to say was, 'Yes, sir'?

"_NO!" _I said, outraged, "You are _not _understood. There are _already _people who know, and I'm _not _going to stay away from Misto."

He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me forcefully against the wall. "Yes," he growled, "You will, Tugger. If anyone else found out you'd be _banished,_ if anyone outside found out, Jellicles would be made _fun of_. You WILL do as I tell you."

"Get the FUCK off me, Munk, it _hurts, _you pompous bastard!" I shouted.

The sharp pain of the bricks cutting into my back wasn't easy to ignore.

"_No," _he snarled, "Not until you agree to do as I tell you."

I stared at him. "_Never," _I breathed angrily.

Suddenly, Misto stepped forward. I could see the anger on his face and knew right away that he was pissed off at Munk.

".Go." Misto said, calmly, but forcefully.

Munk just ignored him. I knew right away this was the wrong thing to do.

_Stupid brother, he should know better than to anger a magic cat…_

Misto's fists clenched, he gritted his teeth, and there were small sparks of electricity flying from his clasped paws.

_Oh boy…_

"Misto," I warned him, "Calm down."

"No, I will NOT calm down." He snapped, "Munk," he turned to face said cat, "I don't give a _shit _what you think. You can be COMPLETELY against this if you want; tell us that no one else can know, but you do NOT tell us to _stay away from each other _and then hurt your own brother."

Munk let me go then, obviously realizing he'd crossed some sort of line. "Fine," he sneered, "Just make sure no one else finds out."

And with that, he turned and walked away, tail waving agitatedly behind him.

**Misto's POV**

I don't think I'd ever been more pissed off in my life; I was _fuming. _

"How dare he?" I screeched.

Tugger shook his head slightly. "I told you he'd take it badly. Come on, Misto, relax…calm down…"

"I can't believe he did that to you. And asked us to do that! What a-"

But I guess they never got to find out I was going to call him a _bitch_, because at that moment, Tugger's lips connected with mine and every single coherent thought drifted from my head.

Bombi laughed slightly. "I'm gonna leave you two love birds and go try to talk some sense into Munk. See you two around." She winked playfully and walked away after Munk.

It was a whole minute before I realized that Tugger and I were alone. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Let's go back to your den." He whispered seductively in my ear.

I grinned, all anger forgotten.

I directed all my power into the thought of my den, and after placing my paw on Tug's shoulder, we teleported there.

There was no way I could wait any longer, nah uh…

I pounced on him, pleasantly taking him by surprise, and knocked him down to the ground so that I was lying flat on top of him.

He laughed lightly and placed a paw on my cheek. "Is there a reason for this? Are you taking out your anger on me?"

He pushed me back slightly and sat up.

I stared at him with a pleading look. "I _really really _need you right now, Tug." I whispered.

It was true, I could NOT let him resist it…I _needed _him.

He planted a quick kiss on my forehead. "Sorry, Misty, but I have to _go._"

He stood up and I hurriedly did as well.

I growled. "You are _not _leaving here until I'm done with you, Tug."

He smirked. "Oh my…how long has it been for you?"

I glared at him, he knew perfectly my last time had been yesterday…with him…but that didn't calm my raging need at all…

He laughed. "Relax, I'm just teasing you. You think I would turn _this _down." His eyes ran straight along my body and his smile widened.

I nodded slightly.

"Never," he growled playfully, before pouncing on me just as I had on him.

Our lips met and I moaned as our tongues explored each other's mouths.

The feel of his soft fur under my paws…his mouth….his _tongue_….

My eyes rolled back as his mouth made its way down my chest.

"Tug," I whispered.

His head rose ever-so-slightly so that his eyes could meet mine.

"I love you," I breathed.

His smile widened, which I didn't think had been possible and he gave me a long, deep, _passionate _kiss.

When we broke apart, gasping for air, he whispered, "I love you too,"

**Ooooo, getting HOT there, huh? ;D**

**AHAHAHAHAA! Hmmm...thank again, reviewers. XD**


	7. I Promise

**As I do before every chapter, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! XD**

**It really DOES mean a lot to me, to know that my writing is appreciated and that people like it. 3**

FantabulousMe and ChristiAnarchy, thank you so much! XD Yes, i was aiming for Misto to be a bit more...masculine in this story. Generally, in most of the Tugger/Misto fanfics, he's very feminine...almost TOO feminine, so i wanted him to be more of a MAN in this story. Thanks for acknowledging that. =)

**And, of course, SensesFailllxx, as I mention all the time, thank you for being so awesome and just...you. XD**

Anddd, here's Chapter 7. =)

**Remember, R&R. XD**

**Misto's POV**

Even after _having my way_ with Tugger, I was still incredibly pissed off with Munkustrap, so I decided to go and try to have a _civilized _conversation with him.

When I got to the main part of the junkyard, I noticed the kittens playing with Bombi, and Demeter lying to the side of them in the sun. However, the first thing I saw was Old Deuteronomy sitting on a tire, with Munkustrap sitting in front of him. I could tell they were talking, and though I was _extremely _angry, I knew better than to interrupt Old Deut.

However, he noticed me standing there awkwardly and gestured for me to come over. When I joined them, Munkustrap gave me one, cold look and then turned away. I rolled my eyes; how childish.

Old Deuteronomy's eyes narrowed slightly, as they flickered between Munkustrap and me. "What is going on here?" he asked in a voice that was quiet, but full of authority, nonetheless.

I looked at Munkustrap. "Well, why don't you tell him? I suppose you want to let him know how _horrible _it is, how _disgraceful._" I said bitterly.

Munk glared at me, then turned to his father. "He's _gay. _With _Tugger._"

This didn't seem to faze Deuteronomy. "And?"

"But….father it's….but…." Munk spluttered, "Father, _gayness_-"

"Isn't your vocabulary wide enough to think of words other than _gayness? _Homosexuality, maybe? And for future reference, you may like to call us queer, pouf, pansy, _faggot."_ I interrupted him, hissing.

He glowered at me before continuing. "As I was saying before I was so _rudely _interrupted…_homosexuality," _he sneered, "is against everything we Jellicles believe in. It is an old tradition to find a mate at the Jellicle ball…one of the _opposite sex._"

Deuteronomy's face still remained unchanged. "Well, perhaps it is time to renew these old traditions. Change is always welcome here." he extended his arms, gesturing to the wide expanse of the junkyard.

Munkustrap's eyes widened. "But, Father, I'm sure the other Jellicles would disapprove if-"

Deuteronomy held up a hand, silencing Munk's rant immediately. "Munkustrap, it matters not what the other Jellicles would think or how they would react, but how _you _react. He's your _brother _Munkustrap, and this is who he is, it's something you must accept. If the Jellicles see you and me accepting it, they will follow our lead."

Munkustrap paused, considering. "But father, what if this isn't real? The reason I've reacted so, is because I'm afraid this is just a silly game of his; that he's going to string Mistoffelees along and then drop him next week like a _rat._"

"Oh, so you care about my feelings now?" I asked, sarcasm clear in my voice.

He turned to look at me, and I was surprised to see that he wasn't glaring. He paused. "Toff…if this is how you both really are, if Tugger _isn't _just playing a game, I'll accept it. I won't deny that I'll feel slightly uncomfortable, but if that's how it is…" he shrugged lightly.

"You're _kidding _me!" I said, amazed, "Yesterday you wouldn't even _listen _to us; you pushed him against the wall and told us to _stay away from each other_. If you think by saying that to me, it's all going to be better, I'm afraid you're horribly mistaken. If you want to fix this, you better go apologize to your brother _right now, _and if you don't, so help me, I will _rip you to pieces."_

His eyes widened considerably, paws twitching slightly. "I'll….that's what I'll go do now."

I growled. "Good idea. He's in my den, go there, he won't be awake yet."

He stood up with a nervous laugh, and walked away.

I was still pissed off when I realized that Old Deuteronomy was laughing.

"Oh, I haven't seen him that scared since Macavity was last here." he chuckled.

I smirked. "Hmm…well it's good to be frightened once in a while."

"I suppose it is." He smiled, "Now tell me about you and my son…how did it start?"

"Err, well…" I looked down at the ground awkwardly, "I don't really know…I mean…I've always kind of….liked him….and uhhh…he came to me one day and asked me to-" I cut off there. This wasn't exactly something you discuss with your mate's _father_.

I glanced up at him and chuckled nervously. He laughed. "Hmmm…okay, continue."

"And then, a few weeks later, he said he…still couldn't stop thinking about me…" I paused, a light pink blush colouring my cheeks, just visible underneath my fur.

"And then you confessed your feelings for each other?" he questioned.

"Err, yeah…kind of…" I wasn't going to tell him that it was my _touch _Tug couldn't stop thinking of, and that we had _sex _about fifty times because we loved each other's _touch _before we actually loved _each other_.

He smiled lightly. "Okay…you may go now…and tell Tugger I have nothing wrong with it, let him know it's okay."

I nodded, bowing slightly. "Of course….thank you…" I turned then, and hurried away to find Tugger.

**Tugger's POV**

When I woke up, Misto wasn't by my side. In fact, he wasn't anywhere in the den.

I looked around in confusion, usually he stayed there until I woke up as well, or he woke up _after _me.

To my horror, the first person I saw after waking up was _Munkustrap. _He was walking towards Misto's den, i.e. WHERE I WAS!

_SHIT! How am I supposed to avoid him? He's already so close, there's no way I could get away without him seeing…_

When he walked in, I growled. "Who said you could come in?"

The corners of his mouth twitched, but otherwise, his face had an expression of sadness plastered to it.

"Toff sent me to talk to you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes…he….I was talking to father…and he came along and we were talking and…I was telling him…_something…_and he said I had to tell you…"

"You were talking to _father?_" I hissed, "He _knows?_"

"Yes….Toff was there, though…he _told _me to tell him."

"Misto seems to be telling you to do many things that you seem to be obeying. What's wrong, are you frightened of him?" I crossed my arms over my chest, smirking.

He looked down at the ground and mumbled something incoherently.

"Pardon, what was that? Speak up, Munk, I can't hear you." I said lightly, trying to keep calm, even though I was still angry.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, raising his eyes to meet mine. "I didn't mean to be such a jerk…I just….I was afraid of what the other Jellicles would think and that this was just a _game _for you, that you'd drop Toff next week. We couldn't have that, he's a very useful and of course, all the Jellicles are important here, I wouldn't want him upset."

I raised one eyebrow, lips parting slightly. "Oh, so this is fine with you, now?"

"If…if this is who you really are, then yes….it's okay with me…I mean…I won't deny that it'll take some getting used to, it will be slightly uncomfortable at first….but, Tugger," he reached out and took my paw in his looking down at it, "You're my brother…and it was horrible of me to act that way…I'm really really sorry." He looked up at me, eyes filled with tears.

I sighed, snatching my paw out of his grip and wrapping my arms around his slightly smaller body. "I forgive you, Munk….just….please don't ever do anything like that again." I whispered.

I saw Misto over his shoulder, walking towards us. He stopped when he saw us and his face broke out into the most beautiful smile…

Munk pulled back and looked up at me, tears threatening to break free of their small almond shaped home. He nodded then, forcing the tears out. "I promise."

**Okay...this is getting VERY near the end...there'll probably be one or MAYBE two more chapters and then an epilogue (?).**

**So...your opinion is needed. XD  
Should i make the NEXT chapter the Jellicle Ball, and then an epilogue, OR, Misto and Tugger tell everyone BEFORE the ball i.e. in the next chapter, and then _chapter 9_ will be the Jellicle Ball.**

**Hmmm...i hope that made sense...**

**ANYWAY, thanks again for reviewing. =D**


	8. The Jellicle Ball

**Wow, it's been a ages since I last updated...SORRY if you care. =L**

**As always, I want to thank everyone who reviewed. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own CATS.**

And here's Chapter 8. =) Remember, R&R. XD

**Tugger's POV**

Today was the day; the day of the Jellicle Ball; the day that Misto and I would reveal to all the Jellicles that we were gay.

I took a deep breath before running in, interrupting Jenny-Any-Dots song.

"Meow." I walked over the tops of the cars, "Meow."

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat," they all chorused.

"If you offer me pheasant, I'd rather have grouse," and I continued with the rest of my song, teasing and taunting all the female cats to seem normal.

The rest of the ball went fairly smoothly, until Misto did _his _song.

He was prancing about, shooting lightning from his fingertips, disappearing and reappearing, conjuring things from thin air and throwing me suggestive glances.

He kept _winking _at me...damn Misto and his sexiness...okay no, not really...don't damn him...just...okay...I'm confusing myself, now.

My mouth watered as I watched him and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Vicky making her way towards me.

She whispered to me behind her hand. "You may want to wipe your mouth, Tugger, and perhaps you should just look away. I don't _want _to know what you do with my brother, but I'm going to guess that's what you're thinking."

I grinned at her. "Too bad you're his sister and he's gay, he's really something, you know?" I winked at her, "Amazing. He _knows _things, your brother."

"EW! Tugger, I did NOT need to know that. GROSS!"

I smirked at her but my smile immediately faded. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Tugger," she scoffed, "You've practically got drool all over your face."

I quickly wiped my mouth and she laughed. "Better. Now turn away before you do something to him that no one really wants to see."

I nodded, laughing, and she pawed away lightly, with the grace of a ballet dancer.

As soon as Misto finished his performance, though, I whisked him away to an empty pipe and crushed my lips against his.

When we broke apart, he laughed. "Hmmm...What's gotten into you today?"

I grinned at him. "I'm just really turned on right now." I stated, matter-of-factly.

He raised one eyebrow as his lips parted slightly in that oh-so-Misto way. "Hmmm?"

I pounced on him again. When we finally broke apart, gasping for air, I answered. "Gosh, Mist, how could I _not _be? If you had seen yourself up there..." a soft moan escaped my lips.

He laughed, kissing me once again. "Sorry, Tug, we've got to get back. The mating dance is almost here and I have to do a dance with Vicky before then."

"Well you better come over tonight." I huffed.

He laughed again, lightly kissing my nose. "Of course,"

"It better be good, you're building up all my sexual energy."

He laughed so hard this time, tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes. He looked up at me from under a canopy of thick black lashes. "Oh, Tug, why do you think I'm making you wait?"

He winked at me and tugged at my paw, leading me back to the ball.

We held hands for as long as we safely could, but broke apart as we got closer.

He ran on just in time to lift up Vicky in one of those fancy dancing moves. They did a small dance together, pretty and technical.

I found myself watching Misto again. The way his paws closed firmly around her waist as he hoisted her into the air, how he used one hand around her waist to steady her, and the other to lift up her leg...

Honestly, I was jealous of her. Why should _she _get to be so close to Misto? Why could he touch _her _in public? I huffed and glared at her, it wasn't fair.

**Misto's POV**

"Your boyfriend has been giving me death stares the whole way through the dance."

Vicky had whispered the sentence into my ear, so that no one else would hear it. I laughed, lifting her up, and as I brought her down I responded.

"Well, he's quite the protective type. Doesn't like it when I touch other people...or they touch me..."

I spun her out and she replied as she came back into my arms.

"Yes, I've noticed. Apparently, also, you're 'really something'; 'amazing' and you 'know things'. I'm not even going to _ask _what that means; because I get the feeling I don't want to know."

I giggled in a very queen-ish way. "Smart sister."

She made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat. "Okay, that basically confirmed it for me. That's disgusting, Mist." She paused, "He must be amazing, though, the way everyone talks about him."

I smiled slightly. "Don't tell anyone else this, but, honestly, I don't know. Generally, I'm doing all the work. I mean...I don't really mind...it's quite satisfying watching him yowling-"

"OH MYGOSH!" she squealed, as quietly as she could, screwing up her eyes.

"Beneath me." I finished.

"That's really _really _disturbing, Mist. Oh my...I'm scarred for life. Thanks, big bro."

I laughed. "Sorry, I forget you're my sister sometimes...you're more like a friend."

"Yeah, I understand, but I didn't want to know _that_."

I chuckled as we ended the dance. "Yeah, sorry..."

Then it was time for the mating dance. I don't think I've ever been more nervous in my whole cat life.

All the male Jellicles who were choosing a partner stood in the centre. To everyone's surprise (except mine, Munk's, Bombi's, Vicky's, Deut's and Jemi's), Tugger was standing there as well.

Electra and Etcetera looked appalled and devastated. They looked around anxiously at all the other female cats. Emphasis on _female; _they obviously hadn't realized.

Munk walked over to Demeter and gave her a single, red rose and asked her to be his mate. She smiled widely and followed him to the centre again.

Plato walked over to none other than Vicky and handed her a rose, inviting her to be his mate. She, also, smiled and followed him back.

She looked back at me and beamed, I was happy for her.

Then it was Tugger's turn. All eyes were on him as he slowly walked around the ring of cats, passing the females. He paused for a moment, looking back at them to survey their reactions.

They seemed confused, to say the least. Electra was whispering to Etcy whose eyes were wide with horror.

_Oh no! Tuggy was taken!_

I smiled slightly as he stopped in front of me. He lowered his gaze, directing it at _me _and _only _me. His long golden lashes cast strange shadows over his eyes, but I could still tell that they were lit up with excitement and fear.

He reached out one paw and handed me the rose. I grinned at him and we walked over to the centre together.

Etcy looked shocked. So did Eletcra. Demeter was slightly surprised, and Pounce, Jenny, Jelly, Gus, Skimble, Tumble and Alonzo looks absolutely GOB-SMACKED.

They all stared at us and it made me feel uncomfortable. I never liked being the centre of attention, unless I was performing, in which case, I didn't notice it.

Tug wrapped one of his strong arms around my waist.

"Don't look at them. Look at Vicky and Munk, look at Jemima and Old Deut..." he murmured in my ear. "Though you're incredibly cute when you're uncomfortable, I don't like it."

I followed his advice and looked over at Vicky first. She had tears in her eyes and was smiling so widely, she looked like the Cheshire cat from Alice In Wonderland. I smiled back happily, for myself and her and Plato.

Next I looked at Jemi. She was beaming, completely oblivious to the fact that Etcy and Electra were bugging her about the fact that she obviously knew and didn't tell them. I smiled at her, wishing in that moment that I could rush over and hug her.

She saved me the trouble. I felt a big fur ball collide with my body. I laughed. "Jemi!"

She pulled away and grinned at me. "I'm so happy for you. Those two," she gestured to Electra and Etcetera, "Are biting my head off, but I'm glad you two are happy."

She gave Tugger a quick smile and bounded back over to her friends.

Tug laughed, shaking his head. "Quite energetic, isn't she?"

I chuckled. "Definitely,"

That's when I looked over at Munk. He looked quite happy as well. Actually...he looked ecstatic. He grinned at us happily...how he'd changed so much in such a short amount of time, I had no idea.

Old Deut had this happy, content look on his face. He seemed..._proud _of us.

I glanced over at the crowd and caught Tantomile and Coricopat's gaze. They had these unusual knowing looks on their faces as if they _knew _it would happen. But, of course, they probably did...being psychics and all...

Then the music started. Tugger placed a hand on my waist.

"I'm not being the _girl_." I laughed.

"I don't want to be either!" he answered anxiously.

I laughed. "Okay, how about _I _be the girl for the first bit, then _you're _the girl for the next."

He grinned. "Kay."

And we danced.

Tugger was, surprisingly, a very good dancer.

He was pretty good with paw-work and he didn't step on my paws _once._

At the end of the ball, everyone came to congratulate us, even if some of them were very confused.

"_Tuggy," _came Etcetera's whining, "Why didn't you tell us?" she pouted slightly.

"Well, you're so nice to me I wanted to give you a prize for being the best kitten. And the best kind of prize is a _sur_prise."

She laughed and hugged him. "Thanks, Tuggy."

Then she, Jemima and Electra bounded off.

I chuckled. "You've got the kits wrapped around your paw, don't you?"

"Ehh...not Vicky and Jemi...no _you've _got them wrapped around your paw." He winked at me.

"Ahhh..." I blushed slightly.

"God, you're killing me. Seriously, if I have to wait much longer, I'll end up jumping on you." He growled.

"TUG!" I whacked his arm lightly. "Control yourself."

"I'll try," he grinned wickedly at me.

I shook my head and laughed. "I hope you succeed, Tugger. Otherwise all the other Jellicles will see things they _do not _want to."

He chuckled. "Maybe we should leave now, then, Mister Mistoffelees? So that they _don't _see something they wouldn't want to see."

I looked around. "No one will notice if we've left, right?"

Without waiting for an answer, I grabbed his paw and pulled him away from the crowd; because, honestly, he wasn't the only one who was having trouble controlling his...feelings. I closed my eyes and concentrated. When I opened them again, we were in my den.

I smiled to myself and pounced on him straight away. We were mates now; this was our...'honeymoon' as the humans call it.

He pushed me against the wall and trailed kisses along my jaw line. I moaned, pulling at his fur as heat bubbled inside my body.

He ran his paw along my thigh then paused, grabbing it and hitching it above his waist.

Oh god...that was the first time he _really _took control and I must say...it was _amazing..._

We lay there for a while, in each other's arms. I snuggled closer to him, burying my head in his chest as he began scratching behind my ears. I trembled, eyes rolling back and my breathing came in short gasps.

_Gahhh...sometimes I hate that he knows my weak spot..._

I moaned and he laughed lightly. "What's that, Mist? You _already _want another turn?"

My paw was resting on his chest and I let my claws out for a moment, lightly grazing him.

He gasped, it obviously hurt.

I grinned wickedly, looking up at his face. "Pain and pleasure are so close together, are they not?"

"Mmmm..." he looked down at me and a seductive smile crept across his face, "What do you feel like doing now, love?"

I purred; closing my eyes as his arms tightened around my body. "Do you even have to ask?"

"No. I already know we're both sex maniacs. Just thought it'd be polite to ask."

I laughed. "I love when you speak the truths that I don't really want to admit."

"I love _you,"_

I grinned. "Good reply. I love you too."

Ahhh...that was a good day...Tug and I were mates now, no one could come in between us and we didn't have to sneak around anymore. I purred contentedly as I thought.

_I love the Jellicle Ball! XD_


	9. Epilogue

**Ahhhh, so here's the last installment of this story. =)**

**I know, I know, it took ages, I'm sorry (if anyone actually cares or takes that much notice XD).**

**I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, first.**

FantabulousMe, **you reviewed EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER...except the first, but WHATEVER. OH MY GOSH! Thank you so so much, it really means a lot to me. =)**

SensesFaillxx, **you already know I love you. XD**

CrazyIndigoChild, ChristiAnarchy, DontBeAZombie, **you also reviewed almost all of them, and I thank you a lot. **

**Also, I'd like to thank **MistoFan10, froupin, N e k o S o d a, NyokaDelFanfiction, TeenageMutantNinjaHamster, HumanGuineapig, Ms Jareth, RumTumTugress, Misses Jellicle, r1y2r3e4s **and** sister momo.

**I really appreciate that you took the time to review my story. =)**

**If I missed anyone I am SO SO SORRY! D=**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own CATS. DX**

And so, here it is...

**Tugger's POV**

It had been a few months since the Jellicle Ball and everyone had gotten pretty used to me and Misto being together.

I was elated that we didn't have to sneak around anymore, that we could kiss in public...

I grinned and walked over to Bombalurina.

"BOMBI!" I draped my arm around her shoulder like I always did.

She grinned. "Hey, Tugger, how's it going?"

"Mehh...the usual..."

"Meaning, 'Lot's of sex'?" she smirked.

"I guess," I laughed.

She shook her head, laughing. "Oh, Tug, why do you make him do that all the time?"

"I don't. He wants to. To be perfectly honest, he's as crazy as I am."

"Oh, boy...I didn't have to hear that." Bombalurina squeezed her eyes shut and crinkled her nose.

"THAT'S WHAT VICKY SAID!" I answered, amazed.

"Oh, no, cause _everyone _wants to hear about how good their brother is in bed." She said, sarcasm layering her voice.

I hit her lightly. "Shut up."

She laughed. "I gotta go, Tugger. Speak to you later."

And she walked off towards Demeter.

That's when Munk came up. He grinned at me. "How's Misto?"

I smiled. "Quite good, thanks,"

"And yourself?"

"Spectacular," I grinned.

He laughed. "That's great, Tug." He heard a shout from behind him and turned around. There was Demeter and Bombi, gesturing for him to come over. He laughed again, sounding so carefree. "Looks like I'm wanted somewhere else. Speak to you later, brother."

He gave me a quick hug and hurried off to his mate and her sister.

I laughed quietly, shaking my head. Munk was being so good about me and Misto, I was so utterly grateful...

I felt a warm pair of arms sneak around my waist from behind. I smiled slightly, knowing straight away who it was.

Only Misto smelt like that, only Misto felt like that, only Misto did that so elegantly, so lovingly and so delicately.

I felt a light brush of lips against my neck. "What's so funny?"

Ahhh, that sweet voice; so beautiful, so soft, so _angelic. _My heart flip-flopped. How was I lucky enough to end up with _this _devastatingly superb cat?

His chin rested on my shoulder as he looked up at me from under his lashes. "Tug?"

I sighed contentedly. God, I'd never get over this. "Hmm...nothing...I was just speaking to Bombi and Munk."

He smiled and I once again found myself marvelling at the beauty of it.

He placed a soft kiss on my cheek and I turned, twisting my arms around his waist as I pulled him closer.

I wanted to _ravish _him.

"Can we go home?" I whispered in his ear.

He laughed as I trailed my lips along his jaw towards his. "And what are we to do?"

"Oh, you know _very_ well what we'll do." I smiled against his lips.

He pulled back and I nearly cried. "But Tug," his eyes widened, a look of mock innocence and confusion on his face, "you said _once!_"

I laughed and pulled him towards me again, lips meeting his. I kissed him lightly and murmured against his lips, "Perhaps I'll make an exception..."

He chuckled softly and wound his paws into my mane. "Oh, I hope so."


End file.
